(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gain structure of antennae of mobile phones, and more particularly to a structure in which a retractable antenna is further provided at one side of a mobile phone to enhance the transmission and reception of signals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones are very popular nowadays. The quality of communication via mobile phones depends, apart from the communication networks provided by telecommunications companies, the quality of signal transmission and reception of the mobile phone itself. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a mobile phone with a conventional antenna. The mobile phone is provided with a retractable or fixed type antenna to enhance signal reception effects. Due to physical relief or the design of the antenna itself, signal reception of mobile phones is not very satisfactory.